The heritage of this world
by MelonTea
Summary: Silence. Silence despite the volumes the ruins were speaking. Tired feet made small steps on the ground. Nothing of the ruins would suggest that someone lived here. The little girl stopped as the wind swept over the ruins, carrying away the silence.
1. S(A)viour

**The Heritage of This World**

 **Saviour**

Silence. Silence despite the volumes the ruins were speaking. Tired feet made small steps on the ground. Nothing of the ruins would suggest that someone lived here. The little girl stopped as the wind swept away the ruins, carrying away the silence.

The colour of the horizon was monochrome...

...almost colourless.

She hated the green which snaked around the ruins.

She hated the grayscale of this city.

She hated the fact that she wasn't strong enough to do something.

Her usually greedy eyes had seen everything and there was nothing that mattered anymore. Aimlessly she wandered around the ruins of a dead civilization.

She ran past a mechanical whirring noise.

She tried to remember what happened before she came here. There was only an empty space filled with darkness. All her worries seemed so meaningless compared to that.

The mechanical noise got louder. Finally she noticed that there was something. Her eyes wandered around and stopped at a abandoned building. Without a second thought or hesitation her steps were directed at the building. The noise got louder and louder and soon she saw the source of the sound.

She could see some humanoid machines through a broken window. These machines stopped at what they were doing immediately and stared at her. With each second their glowing red eyes got near.

Her mind stopped working.

Her body refused to move.

And her breath stopped for a second.

Adrenaline was pumped into her veins and her heart seemed like it would break through her chest with its beat.

Only now did she realise that she was being attacked.

She dodged one of their slower attacks and started running away. Her mind could not cope with the situation and she started running aimlessly again.

How would it be to just stand still and let them catch her?

Just standing still and surrendering to death?

No matter how appealing this thought was she could not throw everything away.

There was someone who wanted her to live so she had to go on.

With new determination she ran on. Her heart was pounding with unexpected joy as the wind hit her face. She really loved running. For a brief moment she was able to drown out the machines as she remembered something.

 _The grass tickled her bare feet and she walked to a little stream to play in the water. The sunlight kissed her skin and enveloped her delicate body. The face of [] was laughing and [] eyes were brighter than the sun._

Suddenly her sight tilted and her body fell to ground.

The ground caught her and left bruises and wounds on her body. She whimpered and cried as she lay on the ground in pain. Desperately the child tried to suppress her tears and keep moving. With much effort she stood up and tried to walk. Her body suddenly flew to the side and met the ground again.

The machines had caught her.

She felt a heavy pressure on her body and her breathing became laboured with the weight on her stomach. The mechanical noise buzzed around in her head.

Or was that the noise outside?

She couldn't tell. Only the pain mattered.

The girl had trouble staying conscious. Her ears became deaf and her sight faded away. SHe was sure it was all over. Suddenly, the pressure disappeared and the child could sit up a bit.

A figure walked towards her direction. She was saved. The person kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek with gloved hands. She smiled at their affection. The figure lifted her up a little. The touch ached but she hadn't the strength to protest. Only subdued voices could reach her ears before she collapsed into the arms of her s[A]viour.

 **This is a rough translation I made during my free time. So don't be mad about grammatical errors. English isn't my native language. This chapter turned out very short. I hope you liked it. :3**

 **A big hug for _Recycler_ for editing and correcting this chapter :3**


	2. (B)ad dream

**The Heritage of This World**

 **[B]ad** ** _Dream_**

 _The grass tickled her bare feet and she walked to a little stream to play in the water. The sunlight kissed her skin and enveloped her delicate body. The face of [] was laughing and [] eyes were brighter than the sun._

 _"That's amazing!" [] said._

 _"Yes, but please be careful," his doubtful voice made her listen._

 _"But this isn't dangerous!" She was confused by the worry of her brother_

 _"Just because we're safe here for the moment it doesn't mean that nothing can happen to us. Don't forget that this place is like a dream. A nightmare, to be exact." Her feet left the small, rippling stream to go to her brother._

 _"I don't care if it's dangerous. We'll both stay here together. Right? And something like a bad dream will change nothing, right?" Her words were filled with hope and confidence. The boy couldn't resist and smiled. Tears were flowing down his cheek. He couldn't describe how much he loved and hated her at the same time._

(-)

The lights moved in front of her, almost dancing. She couldn't tell whether she was dreaming or awake. Her aching chest rose and fell. She seemed to be alive. Slowly the child lifted her heavy eyelids, only to close her eyes immediately once more. The bright sun was blinding her.

Her fingers twitched and she tried to sit up. She whimpered under the pain but clenched her jaw and moved through it. She had to be strong. Fragments of her dream came back to her mind. Her memories were gloomy and the headache didn't make anything better. Her bruised lips could only form a word;

"Lise-" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"It's good to see you're finally awake." The strange voice frightened her. "Good morning." This time the voice sounded more robotic. Her heart sped up for a moment. She was scared and wanted to run. Her big blue eyes gazed at the stranger with caution. His white hair formed a contrast to his black clothes with gold trimming. His small, youthful body made him look like a child. The warm voice gave her a feeling of security. But why was she so scared?

Was it because she didn't know him?

Because he might be dangerous?

Or maybe because of his covered eyes?

A part of her was happy that he wore a blindfold. She didn't want to look anyone in the eyes right now. After some seconds had passed she could avert her gaze from the boy to her surroundings.

Everything was blurry. She saw everything as a dab of colors if it was more than ten feet away from her. The room she was in was decaying. The floor was strewn with splinters and stones hastily swept to the side. The windows were broken and the walls and ceiling looked like they would fall in at any moment. The child noticed the little robot hovering beside the boy, which seemed harmless enough.

"You probably want this back," the boy spoke up after a few moments. Once again her eyes rested on him. He seemed to hold something in his hands and walked towards her. His footsteps echoed from the walls and she was scared again. The girl tried to hide her fear and didn't move. When he was close, he placed the object on her nose. She realised then that she had been missing her glasses until now. "The lens is slightly scratched, but they should help you see better regardless."

With the glasses she could look at his face better. "Who are you?" The words were laden with suspicion, and despite her best efforts, a bit of fear.

"My name is YoRHa Number 9 Type S. My partner 2B and I saved you from those machines and brought you here to provide medical treatment." The girl had trouble understanding his words. So... this was her saviour? If that was true, why was she still frightened by her saviour?

"You're a human, right?" It was rhetorical, of course. He already knew what she was. Her little beating heart confirmed it, but he wanted a verbal confirmation from the human... from one of his creators. It was the first time he got the chance to see a human. He observed and memorized every one of her movements for posterity. Soon she would have to return to the moon and he didn't know when he would have the chance to see a human in the flesh again, if ever.

Oddly enough, she was confused by his question. She didn't seem to know how to answer and simply nodded timidly. Her legs slowly swung over from the edge of the table. The movement was very strenuous and he supported her so she wouldn't reopen her wounds.

"You said that your name was YoRHa Number 9 Type S?" She struggled somewhat with his full designation, but still managed to get it all out.

"Yes. I am an android unit created to provide support in the war for humanity."

"War?"

9S grimaced. "Yes. We are in the 14th Machine War."

"And who is 2B?"

"Like I said earlier, 2B is my partner. She is currently at the Resistance Camp to get supplies for your injuries."

She stared at the ground and thought about his words. None of what he had said made sense, and he'd only created more questions in her head with his answers. But one in particular made it's way to the front of her mind.

"What are androids?"

He chuckled at her naive question.

"Androids are robots that look like humans created to protect your kind... If you wouldn't mind, there are some questions I want to ask you." She nodded silently. "How did you end up here on Earth?" His tone was now more serious. Why shouldn't she be here on Earth? She shook her head that she didn't know and looked at him confusedly.

"What did you do to make those machines attack you?" And again she wasn't able to respond. Her mind was completely blank, and she could only concentrate on the pain she had to endure.

"I don't know." Her words were so quiet she almost said them again in case she had only thought them. Her eyes rested on the blindfold that covered his upper face. To him, her deep blue eyes looked like those of a naive and helpless child. Regardless, he didn't want to give up, and was about to press for more answers when Pod 153 spoke up.

"Analysis: The human child was put under an immense amount stress less than six hours ago. YoRHa unit 9S should not overwhelm her with questions until she is ready to answer." She had almost forgot about the little robot and was grateful for her help. 9S sighed in defeat.

Without much thought she jumped off the table, ignoring the pain in her legs. She walked towards something that resembled an exit. 9S watched her for a moment and then grabbed her arm. She hissed in pain which caused him to loosen his grip. "I want to go!" She sounded so desperate.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to stay here until we find a way to transport you to the moon."

"I want to go!" Now she was sobbing, and 9S was at a loss for what to do.

"Proposal: Human child should cooperate with unit 9S." She wanted to scream at him. To tell him how much she hated him for this. To make clear that she wanted to make her own choices. But only a sigh escaped her lips. It would be better to cooperate first until she found a way to escape. The android smiled and carefully lifted her up as to not hurt her on accident again. He put her on the table. Only now she noticed that she was in a dining room.

"I'm tired." Her own voice sounded so foreign to her.

He only nodded at her words. "Rest for a bit. I'll wake you up in three hours." He made sure that she laid comfortably as possible before he distanced himself from her and leaned against the wall. The girl was exhausted, but she didn't want to stay here any longer. She wanted to pretend that she was sleeping in order to run away later. She only had to wait until he was far enough away.

9S watched her curiously. He had never seen a sleeping human. He had seen sleeping moose and boars, but this obviously wasn't the same. He was interested what the appeal of sleeping was.

Androids like him didn't need sleep, and they saw it as a way to pass time when nothing else was available for them to do. There were still many questions he wanted to ask her, but he restrained himself for her sake. The android decided to ask her one final thing before he let her rest.

"What is your name?" He hoped that she was still awake.

She hasn't used her name for a long time, but she thankfully still remembered it. "Lisette." The name escaped her lips in a whisper. She didn't know if it was the name her parents gave her, but she didn't care. It was HER name.

"Lisette..." he repeated slowly. Names were gifts humans gave to the ones they loved. He didn't know any humans who could love him, so he didn't had a real name. This thought made him sad and jealous of the girl in front of him.

"...I can't sleep while someone is watching me. It makes nervous." He nodded in silence and left the little dining room. He stopped behind the door and listened to her heartbeat. Its normal beat confirmed him that she was still okay, that she wasn't succumbing to her wounds, as unlikely as it was. He couldn't endure the pain from the loss of a human. They were his creators, after all.

"Goodnight," he whispered even when no one could hear him beside his pod. The android left the building to patrol for machines that could harm his charge.

Lisette struggled with keeping her eyes open.

She couldn't sleep.

She had to escape.

Escape from this **[B]ad dream**.

 **Edit by _Recyler_**


	3. Silent voi(C)e

**The Heritage of This World**

 **Silent Voi[C]e**

 _5,399_

 _5,400_

 _5,401_

 _5,402_

 _5,403_

 _5,404_

 _5,405_

Lisette counted the seconds to prevent herself from sleeping. Math was the only thing that kept her mind busy. Unlike the other kids she knew, she liked math. It brought logic to an illogical world.

 _5,406_

 _5,407_

 _5,408_

 _5,409_

Heavy footsteps echoed from the walls. She suppressed a small cry and concentrated on breathing in and out. She could hear how the male android walked towards her to check if she was alright. Her sleeping figure seemed so peaceful, so calm that she must have resembled a doll. A doll with flowing blood and a pulse. It was the third time that he checked on her. Or was it the fourth time? She didn't know, but it wasn't important. He was beginning to let his guard down, checking in on her less often. It was soon time that she escaped.

" _Lisette_ …" He spoke quietly to himself.

Sometimes he said some weird things that were hard to interpret before he left her alone again. He couldn't resist seeing if she was still alive. He stared at her small and youthful body while she prayed that he would leave soon. 9S was bored, and he wanted to wake her up to ask her more about her life, but he thought that she deserved to rest after what she had gone through.

But this didn't stop him from imagining what he would talk to her about. He was proud to have found and saved her and he was already thinking about how to introduce her to the Resistance. He smiled at that thought and left her alone once more.

Lisette waited until she felt safe enough to stand up. She ignored the pain and managed to limp to the door. She was on the third floor and had to walk down only two flights of stairs. The stairs seemed surprisingly stable, despite their apparent age. At the bottom, she saw 9S getting farther and farther away from the building.

Luckily he didn't look in her direction. That was her chance to escape. She didn't hesitate and ran in a different direction from him. She just wanted to get away from this place. Some of the wounds on her shoulder, arms and legs from before burned with the strain of movement, but the thought of being free dulled the pain until…

"You there! What are you doing here? You were told to stay in the apartment!" A young woman with short white hair and a short black dress appeared beside her. Lisette was stopped with a jolt and trapped in the strong grip of the woman, the force of stopping so quickly nearly giving her whiplash.

Like 9S, the woman wore a blindfold, which maked it hard for the human child to read her emotions. Her black outfit and white hair reminded Lisette of 9S. Was she his partner? Wouldn't that mean that she was another one of these androids? Lisette couldn't even remember her name. Wasn't it like something like Too-Bee? Maybe 2B?

"Let _go_ of me!" Lisette was furious that the female android shattered her hopes and began to thrash around madly in the android's grasp.

In response the android looked at her with an annoyed look on her face and gripped her harder.

"Why did you run away? It's extremely dangerous out here." Her voice was so calm, as if she were trying to keep from getting angry herself, which only enraged Lisette even more.

Lisette felt like a kid getting scolded. She hated being scolded.

" _I_ _said_ **LET GO**!" Only a scratchy scream left her mouth. Her voice was so weak and her throat longed for a glass of water. The unknown android sighed and clasped her hand over Lisette's mouth to prevent her from screaming. She wanted to carry Lisette back to 9S and the building so her wounds could be treated more before they transported her to the Resistance camp.

Lisette struggled and cried. She tried to hit the android with her small fist. Before the android could bind her hands a loud gunshot rang out. The girl was so shocked she almost didn't realize what happened. A red liquid resembling blood flowed down the arm of the android as she recoiled in pain.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" A female voice screamed angry towards Lisette and the android. Lisette took her chance and ran to the source of the voice. Lisette hid behind the girl with a pistol. There was no hint whether the unknown girl had the same intention as the android or if she really was trying to help her. Lisette took the risk and trusted this person... There wasn't much to lose anyway.

The female android was shocked and dazed by the turn of events. The only enemies she had to kill were Machines. Machines fought back with as much as they could, but with few exceptions were rarely hard to kill. But now a person was in her way and stopped her from getting the human back.

The female android wouldn't let that stop her, and began slowly walk to them, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. The girl suddenly pulled Lisette in front of her and pressed the pistol against her head. Lisette immediately regretted trusting her.

"Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out." The threat worked. The android stopped. She couldn't risk losing the girl's life. The kidnapper slowly moved backwards, never taking an eye off 2B in case she tried something, and vanished with Lisette behind a building. The Battle-type android couldn't believe what just happened. She had to report this. She had to track them to save the girl and kill her would-be kidnapper.

None of them knew that 9S stood on a building and observed their encounter from afar. He didn't bother to help his partner. His curiosity of the strange girl and the human was greater than the urge to help 2B, as much as he hated to admit it.

He held a bracelet with a small chip in his hand. Cautiously he looked at the bracelet to assure himself that it was still there. The bracelet was dark blue and could only fit on a small wrist. _Lisette's wrist._

(-)

Lisette's body was pressed against the girl as some Machines passed by. None of them dared to breathe. They both knew that a pistol couldn't defeat a Machine. Lisette concentrated on the groaning of the Machines and could make out some words :

" **COMe**! W **E** _mUSt_ Go _**viSIt**_ thE _GraVEYArD_ in **_ThE_** _ForEst._

 _HoNOr_ The **_DeaTH_** iN the _**ForeSt**_."

A graveyard? Lisette was confused by their behaviour. Was there any explanation behind it? Lisette remembered her first encounter with the Machines. Her body trembled at that thought. She was scared of the Machines.

Lisette was released and was happy to breath. Her lungs were sore, and while the air didn't make it better, she was still happy about it. After all it could have been her last breath. Her gaze drifted to the sky. No clouds could be seen and the sun nearly burned her skin. She looked towards the girl who had only a little while before threatened to kill her.

"My name is Naomi." The smile on her face was so honest and warm. She appeared so warm with her blond her and chocolate brown eyes, the opposite of Lisette's blue eyes and pitch black hair. Naomi wore a worn brown jacket that was far too big for her slender figure. Her pants were stained with dirt and dust but anyone could recognize that they were originally white.

Lisette only showed her a shy smile.

"I-I'm Lisette," She groaned internally at the feeble introduction.

Naomi didn't mind and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lisette. Come on, we have to go now."

Together they walked through the city ruins. Again the horizon seemed colorless and the grayscale of this city almost choked her. There was only one thing that was different; the silence was replaced by Naomi humming a tune, only to fade in the wind.

How odd that someone so nice had even bluffed about blowing her brains out.

"Where are we going?" She asked silently.

Naomi stopped her humming. "We're going to the WR headquarters. When get there you can recover and we can explain everything to you. We'll be there soon." She continued with her humming and left Lisette's head bursting with questions. Lisette didn't see the need to ask. Knowing that everything would be alright was more than enough. Her gaze drifted to the sky again.

 _The day lasted suspiciously long._

(-)

Hand in hand, they entered a small building which was still in surprisingly good shape. There were some posters on the wall and some chairs stood around but this didn't change the fact that it was another ruin. Naomi lead her to to a metal door. It took a while until the girl recognized it as an elevator. Naomi pressed the button and it took only a few seconds until the elevator arrived.

Lisette was freezing in the elevator but she was also glad to escape the sun. That didn't go unnoticed. Naomi pulled her jacket out and put it over Lisette's shoulder. Lisette noticed that they both wore the same clothes. Both wore a white top with white sleeves. There were some numbers sewn on the top. Lisette was too exhausted to worry about whatever the numbers meant.

The elevator stopped with a ding, and the girls walked out onto a metallic floor. There was a moldy smell of dust in the air that tickled Lisette's nose. She sneezed. Naomi took her hand again and lead her through the halls. Light brightened the room only slightly and some metallic doors stood open. A buzzing could be heard from some of the closed doors. Lisette noticed that the doors were numbered.

 _134_

 _135_

 _136_

 _137_

 _138_

 _139_

The counting calmed her down. She was scared, and had to remind herself that everything would be alright. So she continued counting until they stopped and entered a room with much better light.

Inside the room there were chairs, tables and even a small sofa. But this room was also marked by the time. Some parts of the ceiling were missing and cables hung out. Some garbage and broken parts of chairs were swept in the corners of the room. It looked like it had once been a lounge room

There was only one thing notable about this room, and this was the dark-brown-haired young man who sat on the sofa. He held some documents in his hands and was concentrating on his work. Some of the documents were scattered on the sofa.

"Hey, Subaru!" Naomi greeted him loudly, "I've got someone you should see." He stood up and gave her a small hug, then turned to Lisette. The girl noticed their height difference.

He kneeled down in front of Lisette to see her face better. "And who would you be, young lady?"

"My name is **Lisette."** Her sore lungs prevented her from speaking more. An awkward silence filled the room. The dark haired man was not good with kids. Lisette couldn't help but be fascinated by his oddly colored eyes. One was green and the other was brown.

"Lisette, this is Subaru," Naomi began, breaking the silence, "He's our little shut-in programmer. Since he's isolating himself from society, he is doesn't talk much."

 _'That's horseshit_ ' he thought.

Lisette giggled at her comment and Subaru stood up before she could make more jokes at his expense. "Hey, Subaru, would you mind getting our guest a room and some food? Lisette here's going to be staying here for a while."

This was her very polite way of saying "Get out or I will kick you out". He took the documents from the couch and left the room.

"How about we sit and talk a little bit?" Naomi knew of her injuries and wanted to let her rest. Lisette took her place on the couch and Naomi kneeled in front of her. "I'm really tired," She grumbled.

"I know that. But your what you know is extremely important to us." Lisette glared defiantly.

"Lisette, do you remember other humans? Do you remember about a facility? Anything?" Naomi was desperate for answers. Something was wrong and the Machines were to blame. Lisette was nearly crying. She hoped that Naomi was different from the androids from before. Why couldn't she rest? Nothing made sense anymore.

A sigh escaped from Naomi's lips and she gave up for now. "I'm sorry. We'll talk tomorrow." And again Naomi took Lisette's hand and lead her outside. Subaru walked towards them and whispered something in the older girl's ear. Naomi only nodded and lifted Lisette into her arms.

'Finally' She thought.

Her eyelids closed and a forgotten memory bubbled to the forefront of her mind as everything else drifted away.

(-)

The boy continued crying even as he wrapped his hands around her delicate neck. He threw her to the ground and started strangling her. "Ai-den wh-what are yo-you?"

"SHUT UP!

SHUT UP!

 **SHUT UP**!"

Rage filled his heart as he killed Lisette. Lisette was the only person who gave him hope. She was the only person who gave him a reason to live. But the girl in front of him wasn't Lisette. It didn't matter if she screamed and cried. She wasn't his sister. This thing he was killing was only an illusion, one with the sole purpose of torturing him.

 _He truly loved and hated her._

He wanted to believe that she was his precious sister. He wanted to stick to the lie. But no matter how hard he pretended that it was true it was still a lie.

Aiden screamed his rage out. It wasn't the first time that he killed this illusion.

Finally she stopped moving. He sobbed and his tears fell onto her face. He knew that no one could hear him. He knew that no one was going to help him. But he knew that something was different.

Maybe his voice could reach their ears?

However, Aiden refused to cry with his **Si** **lent** **Voi[C]e.**

 **Edit by** _ **Recyler**_


End file.
